User blog:ChocolateBliss/SHARDS Chapter Seven (PART ONE)
BALLOON'S POV Instead of going outside, OJ said we could look at our photo gallery. {RUMMAGING} "WHERE is that book--FOUND IT!" he exclaims. {PLOP} {BURNING FLAMES} "Come here Balloon. Wanna look at the pictures with me?" I nod. "Sure! Sounds like fun!" I sit next to him. {PAGES FLIPPING} {GASP} "Oh my gosh! Remember our first day in the snow?!" OJ smiles. {NOD} "I know right?? I miss that day so much. Hey--remember when we made the snowman, and we named it Jay?" I ask him. "YES I DO! Then we destroyed it on purpose." {LAUGHING} "Yep. You see Balloon, time passes faster when you're having fun." Wait..REALLY?! Yeah, then a few days later.. I suddenly look away. "Mmhm..and then..the TRAGEDY--" {SHOVE} OW! He elbows me RIGHT in my chest. {SNIFFLE} "Y-You didn't have to h-hit me OJ.." I mumble. He rolls his eyes. "I didn't hit you. You were just acting..dark." So what? I can't help it. OJ continues. "Don't bring that up anymore. Looking at the photos was supposed to be fun, not gloomy! And no offense Balloon..but you're being a HUGE buzzkill right now." The burning feeling of embarrassment slowly creeps up in my cheeks. "S-Sorry OJ..I just can't get it out of my memory. Every time I look at my left arm, it all just keeps coming back to me.." {CHUCKLE} "I can see that. Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just try to take your mind off the recent events." That will be difficult, but I'll give it a shot! {PAGES FLIP} "Oh, do you recall THIS moment Balloon? The one when we made homemade hot chocolate?!" Uh, of COURSE! That was LEGIT! "And then I almost.." Oops, I almost gave it away. Phew! Close call.. OJ raises an eyebrow. "Huh?! I don't know what you said. Can you repeat that please?" NO. He swings a big pouch of hot cocoa in front of me. "Are you SUUURRE?! This pouch contains GIANT marshmallows, sprinkles, and chocolate chips. You can have it, but ONLY if you tell me what you was about to say." Not gonna lie, that sounds REALLY good. OJ knows how much I adore hot chocolate, but.. A big mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream, giant marshmallows, chocolate chips, and rainbow sprinkles..?! !!!!!!! Just thinking about it made me want to spill--but no. I shake my head. "Sorry OJ, you can't fool me. As good as that sounds, I have to pass." {MANIACAL LAUGHTER} "Wait! I think I remember now!" Not the pepper--'' {GIGGLING} He snaps his finger. "I remember now: THE PEPPERMINT FIASCO." ''URK! I'm too late. "Yeah, you threw up due to that mint stick I put in your hot chocolate." No.. I hide behind OJ. {WHIMPER} {GIGGLING} He rubs my back. "There there Balloon. Everything's okay now. No need to worry about it again." {SNIFFLE} "Besides, I didn't MEAN to make fun of you. You're..even CUTER when you BLUSH!" I usually blush when I DON'T WANT to. {PAGES FLIP} He points to a paper cut-out of a snow angel. "You made this on the second day of vacation! With the glitter and rhinestones and gel pens!" That was totally AWESOME, and I REALLY want to make another one so bad.. {TICK TOCK} {BOOK CLOSES} OJ looks at the clock. "Oh wow! Seven o' clock? Well, I'm gonna make a small dinner tonight, since we leave tomorrow morning. Four cups of ramen noodles, and ANOTHER mug of hot chocolate." I nod. "Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me." {DOOR CLOSES} Since this is our last night, I've decided to make a thank-you card for OJ. Why not? It's the least I can do. {RUMMAGING} Ah! There's some colored pencils and some pieces of paper. {RUSTLE} Okay, I'm ready to start drawing now. {WRITING} Hmm..should I make a poem or a drawing? Why not both? {WRITING} Luckily, there were some gel pens and colored pencils in my bag. {SQUISH} {WALKING} OJ comes in. "Hey little dude. Just checking on you--wait what's that?" L-Little dude...?! I cover up the card. "Making a letter for someone. N-Nothing special!" {LAUGHING} "A LOVE LETTER?!" Uh, NO. Far from it. It's just a thank-you card. My cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Heck no! It's a card for someone special to me." {KISSING SOUNDS} !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uggghh. I'm pissed right now. Actually, scratch that--furious. My air is boiling with rage and fury. "OJ, STOP making fun of me! It's NOT a love letter, and even IF it WAS, it's NOT for YOU!" {GASP} I frown. "And please don't just come in. At least KNOCK first." {HEAVY SIGH} "Okay Balloon. By the way, dinner is almost finished." {DOOR CLOSES} Way to go Balloon. You just drove your best friend away..AGAIN. {WRITING} {SQUISH} ''--sigh-- How DO I really feel about OJ? Like as a best friend..or more than that..?!'' I'm not even sure about it--'' ''Maybe I'm worrying too much.. Thankfully, my card is nearly done. Just a few last finishing touches--'' {WRITING} {SQUISH} ''Woo-hoo! The card's finished now! But I can't let him find it..for the time being. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- {STEAMING} "Balloon! I'm done now! Grab a bowl of fresh, hot ramen noodles!" OJ exclaims. {DOOR SLAMS OPEN} I grab a bowl, and sit at the kitchen table. {CLATTER} OJ sits VERY close to me. He smirks. "Don't mind me. I like watching you eat." What's OJ hinting at? Anyways, now's not the time to focus on that topic. {SLURPING} {SLURPING} {SLURPING} {SLURPING} We're both silent, eating our noodles and drinking hot chocolate. OJ clears his throat. "So, have you finished your..love--" I give him the "DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP RIGHT NOW" look. "Card. Have you finished your card for..whoever you're making it for?" I nod. "Yep, and I hope he likes it!" {SNICKER} "Who's 'he'? I'm very curious." OJ has a huge smile on his face. Don't blush don't blush DON'T BLUSH DON'T BLUSH--'' {CHUCKLE} "Balloon, you're red as an apple. Anything bothering you?" ''Yeah..the fact that I'm hiding the real truth. {RUNNING} I hear OJ mumble something. "--sigh-- He's not fooling me. I KNOW something's up." FUUUUUUUUUU---'' I grab the card, and run back into the kitchen. "--pant pant-- Here, take a look at this OJ." He opens the card. {GASP} "Did you..make this for me Balloon?" ''Yes, because I love you. {NOD} "Mmhm. It's to thank you for taking me on your trip, and..still being there for me after what I did to you.." I slowly say. {DEEP BREATH} "Well..do you like it OJ?!" He closes the card. "I..LOVE IT! Thanks a bunch Balloon! You're SO creative!" Omg! He LOVES my artwork! But I'm usually boring not creative.. {CRACK} {COUGH} {SLAM!} Oh no! OJ hit his head on the table! I rock him from side to side. "OJ? You alright?" {MUMBLING} Yay! He's STILL alive! He rubs his eyes. "Thanks for waking me up Balloon. But now I'm seeing stars." Huh?! What stars? "What do you mean OJ??" {GROAN} "For crying out loud it's a METAPHOR! Geez Louise Balloon, you can be quite scatterbrained sometimes.." Like I'm supposed to know what "metaphors" are.. {SLURPING} {SLURPING} {SLURPING} {SLURPING} Uggh, my stomach is feeling heavy now. I push the chair back. "I'm done eating now. --yawn-- A full tummy makes me sleepy. Well, goodnight OJ." "Goodnight Balloon. But first, I want to give you something in return. You know, for the card you gave me." Hmm..I wonder what THAT could be. "What is it?" OJ inches closer to my face. "This--" {SMOOCH} {SMOOCH} WH-WHA..?! Did he just--?? Did he just..KISS me?! OJ kisses me on the lips and cheek.. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He smiles. "I love you Balloon--Hey, where are you going?!" I run to my room. "YOU ASSAULTED ME!" {GASP} "Hey, wait Balloon, please.." I pull away from OJ. "Just leave me alone..I need some time to myself." {SLAMS DOOR} {SOBBING} To be continued in part 2.. Category:Blog posts